


Ruffled Feathers

by PixiATN



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beastmen - Freeform, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cults, Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Healing, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Hybrids and Beastmen are different, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Minor References to BNA (Brand New Animal), Orphans, Post-Doomsday, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Self-Discovery, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Tommy joins a cult, Visions in dreams, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiATN/pseuds/PixiATN
Summary: Tommy closed his eyes as he felt him self bleed out, he took those last few minutes of life to reflect on his life. All the pain he went through and the wars he was forced to fight in, his friends and family, the people he betrayed and the people that betrayed him.It was strange to say that he'd miss it, he'd miss them, but he knew this was probably for the best. He just wish he could say goodbye or at least die in a more dignified way, christ. The boy let out a breathy laugh at that last thought as he felt death wash over him. Tommy closed his eyes, seemingly for good, all three lives were gone, right?Then why did he wake up?
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad, I'm literally trash at writing. I'm rusty ok, its been awhile

Tommy closed his eyes as he felt himself bleed out, he took those last few minutes of life to reflect on his life. All the pain he went through and the wars he was forced to fight in, his friends and family, the people he betrayed, and the people that betrayed him. 

It was strange to say that he'd miss it, he'd miss them, but he knew this was probably for the best. He just wishes he could say goodbye or at least die in a more dignified way, christ. The boy let out a breathy laugh at that last thought as he felt death wash over him. Tommy closed his eyes, seemingly for good, all three lives were gone, right?

Then why did he wake up?

* * *

Dream could only stare in shock at the prison floor where Tommy had just laid seconds prior. It was gone, the little bastard's body was gone. It didn't make sense, he took Tommy's last life, his body should still be here. The kid didn't have a totem of undying and even if he did, he'd still be stuck in the cell. So why did his body disappear?

Dream slid against the wall and to the floor, running his blood-soaked hands through his hair, occupied tugging. That son of a bitch managed to slip out of his grasp again, fucking weasel. 

He couldn't help but laugh, he was right there. His number one enemy, the biggest threat to the server was right there, his ticket for getting out of here was fucking gone. The laughing soon turned into full-blown screams of rage as Dream tugged harder at his hair, grunting with every pull.

It all came to a sudden stop when he heard a clicking sound, someone was coming. He looked up to see the lava wall slowly come down and reveal a pissed-off-looking warden.

When the warden caught sight of the state of the cell, he temporarily froze. Blood was splattered across the floor and a lone occupant sitting in the corner farthest away from the mess. Sam didn't need to put two and two together, he already knew the answer, Dream murdered Tommy. But that still left one thing unanswered. 

"What did you do with his body" the warden questioned as he stepped into the cell, his anger slowly rising.

"Nothing."

Sam didn't like that answer.

In an instant, Sam grabbed Dream by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do with his body" his voice low as he spoke slowly 

Dream struggled against the larger man's grip, "I didn't do anything, it disappeared" his voice slightly wavering in panic as Sam's grip tightened and he was slammed against the wall again.

"You and I both know that's bullshit."

Sam looked down in thought for a moment until a quick look of realization crossed his face. His voice slightly shaking, he looked back at Dream and asked another question.

"Did you toss his body in the lava?"

Dream opened his mouth to answer the warden but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know if he did or not. One moment he was murdering Tommy, the next his body is gone. Maybe the body didn't disappear like he thought, maybe he did dump it in the lava, like a child throwing out a broken toy.

Dream's lack of an answer was all Sam needed as confirmation. The warden dropped the prisoner and watched as Dream slid back into the original position he was when Sam had first arrived. The warden walked out of the cell, letting the lava rise to its original position, isolating the masked tyrant once again.

Though no one would ever know, on opposite sides of that lava two men cried and mourned over the loss of Tommyinnit.

* * *

_'Why the fuck is it so bright?'_

Tommy squinted at the sunlight as he laid in its warmth. He tried to look around and see where he was, he assumed it was a field but it was hard to tell since everything was somewhat blurry.

' _Is this heaven?'_

If it was, Tommy was fairly surprised he ended up here and not...hell. Hell was so fitting for Tommy or at least that's what he was told. He never really disagreed with that statement, he fucking sucked.

Tommy thought about that some more while watching clouds and listening to his surroundings, his face and body aching.

Tommy slowly started slipping out of consciousness as a group of people arrived, spotting his body from halfway across the field. Before he completely blacked out, he felt a calloused hand cup his cheek. It was a comforting touch he missed, it felt almost familiar;

"Wilbur?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Wilbur :D


End file.
